Finders Keepers
by witheringheights
Summary: Zuko becomes bound to Katara due to a Fire Nation tradition after she rescues him from execution. As they begin to travel, personalities collide, and the two find themselves in more compromising situations than ever before.
1. Prelude

Gazing up at the mélange of colors that permeated the sky, Katara stretched and stood up.

Dawn: the best part of the day. No running from enemies, no scavenging for food, no altercations with Sokka. Nothing.

Katara walked slowly into the woods. The foliage was thick, and the denizens of the forest scampered about her feet. Sunlight filtered through the top of the canopy in patches of refulgent light. She heard the faint gurgle of a stream in the distance, and she sauntered towards the sound.

As she neared a clearing, she heard the rush of ocean waves breaking upon the shore. As she was about to breathe a sigh of relaxation, she heard a shout farther up on the beach.

She jerked her head in the direction of the sound, but she could only see faint specks of black. Gathering up her senses, she ran impetuously towards what looked like a aggregation of people.

As Katara drew nearer to the crowd, she jolted. Was that fire? She slackened her pace and retreated into the thicket of the forest. Approaching charily, she saw another flash of fire.

_Closer, closer, closer_. Katara could make out the crimson outlines of Fire Nation armor, and she saw a circle of soldiers surrounding two people. She couldn't really make out the faces, but if she could only draw closer…

She squinted, and she drew in a breath of utter surprise as she identified the men in the middle of a circle of soldiers.

"Zuko and his uncle…" She breathed. She decided to wait a moment longer before taking action; she had to know the context of the situation.

"For all the reasons aforementioned, and for the obviation of future damage to the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai has mandated your immediate execution." A somber, grim man stepped forward and looked carefully at Zuko. "Any last words?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to respond, but his uncle cut him off. "If I may, officer, I would like to know when my brother made this decision."

The officer glanced at the shackled general. "General Iroh, you are now in custody of the Fire Nation. You have neither the liberty to know anything about the decision nor the right to ask about it." The officer crossed his arms. "Now, back to the impending business."

The officer educed a concentration of fire that flickered precariously in his hand. Without further warning, he swiftly shot it at the Prince's chest.

Although Zuko managed to evade the first attack, a barrage of further attacks soon encompassed him. He swerved as a stream of fire grazed his right leg.

Katara's eyes widened. He was the enemy, but should she help him? In a matter of seconds, after another onslaught of attacks, Zuko was on his knees. He quaked voraciously as he struggled against his executers. His stomach was badly burned, and his right arm bled from a particularly searing cut of fire.

Katara immediately decided that it was not in her nature to let any human being die when it was in her power to stop the death. In any case, Zuko had saved Aang a couple of times before.

She jumped out of her asylum. "Hey, over here!" She gesticulated wildly, and the group of soldiers slowly approached her.

The leading officer stepped in the front. "And who exactly are you?"

Katara smiled, "No one you'd care to know about." She raised both her arms and conjured a large wave of water, heaving all of the soldiers into the sea. With another swift motion, she entrapped the battery in a slab of ice. She held her palms out and pushed them farther into the blue until they disappeared from view.

Katara then turned to the Prince and his uncle. She perceived the old man's shackles, remarking, "I can't do anything about that, but I'm sure Aang or Sokka will think of something."

Noting their confusion, she explicated, "My brother, Sokka, is a warrior, and he'll be able to find some way to break through those iron chains."

She then walked to Zuko. Examining his body, she concluded, "I can bring you back to camp. We have a load of supplies to patch you up."

Eyeing his grimace at the suggestion, she straightened up. "Or, I can leave you here to wait for more Fire Nation soldiers to come and finish up the job."

"Come now, Zuko. This young lady has just saved your life. You at least owe her a response," the old man knelt by his nephew. "Can you stand?"

Zuko reluctantly nodded and attempted to get up, but his right leg refused to support any weight. He felt ridiculously vulnerable, at the whim of some girl from the Water Nation.

Katara walked over to him and slid a cool hand around his arm. She felt him jump at her touch, but it was not in his power to stop her. She placed his arm gently on her shoulder, and she slowly rose, gripping his other shoulder to prevent him from falling.

As the three sauntered slowly back to camp, Katara couldn't help but wonder why Zuko hadn't violently resisted her abetment. Had his pride been killed during the attempted execution? She glanced at him, but he seemed to be in vexed contemplation.

The old man coughed, and Katara turned to look at him.

"By the way, my name is Iroh. I believe you are already acquainted with my nephew, Prince Zuko."

"Yes, I am. My name is Katara."

"I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance, Katara."

She smiled as she adjusted her body to Zuko's weight. His uncle was quite chivalric, but she was not sure whether it was empty flattery or true propriety. "The camp isn't too far from here," she observed.

As the camp trickled into view, Momo bounded towards Katara and the two strangers. Its ears perked up as it surveyed the visitors. Then, without warning, it scampered quickly back to Aang.

"Hey Katara! Where- whoa! What happened?" Aang flew towards the trio.

Katara was about to answer when Iroh put a hand upwards. "Please, allow me to explain. After the battle in the North Pole, Zuko and I have become wanted men. Fire Lord Ozai sent out special troops to specifically hunt us. He recently ordered Zuko's execution, and this mandate would have been consummated had it not been for the bravery and prowess of this young lady." Iroh smiled as he laid his hand on Katara's shoulder.

She blushed, "It was nothing…"

Sokka rushed over, shouting incoherent phrases as he stumbled over fallen logs. "Katara! KATARA!"

He breathed heavily as he pointed to Zuko. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Katara glared at the insensitivity of her older sibling. "Well, Sokka, take a look at his condition, and I think you'll find the answer."

She huffed as she brought Zuko to her sleeping bag. She gingerly laid him down and she sighed at the relief of the weight. Taking up four canteens, she turned to him, muttering, "I'll be right back. Try to relax."

Katara walked briskly back to the gurgling stream. After bending water into the four containers, she hurried back to camp.

Aang was palavering vivaciously with Iroh, but Sokka sulked at a distance, glaring incessantly at Zuko's recumbent body. Katara sighed as she approached Zuko. She knelt down and looked at the blood creeping through his clothes.

"Zuko," she began quietly. "I'm going to try to heal your wounds. Can you take your shirt off?"

He glanced at her and grunted. Turning his back to her, Zuko decided that it would be much better to ignore her.

"Zuko!" She walked to the side he was facing. "I'm just trying to help. This will make your wounds heal a lot faster than they would naturally."

"Want to bet?" He muttered irately as he shifted to face the other side.

"Zuko!" She huffed. "Just take your freaking shirt off!"

He ignored her and closed his eyes.

Katara glared at him, exclaiming, "Why do I even _bother_?"

Iroh glanced up at Katara's exasperation, and he excused himself from Aang's company.

"Katara!" He called cheerfully.

She looked up into his jovial smile.

"May I have a word alone with my nephew?"

"Of course," she forced a half-smile and silently stormed away.

"Zuko," Iroh sat down next to the sleeping bag. "Zuko, surely you must know what has happened. Surely you must know what is now incumbent upon you."

Zuko made a noise of sheer disgruntlement. "Much to my chagrin, uncle, I do know."

"But she does not," Iroh chuckled. "You must receive her permission, and if she consents, you must treat her with the due respect and formality that befits a Prince of the Fire Nation."

Zuko shook his head and closed his eyes. "The traditions of our nation are so derogating," he scoffed.

"Quite the contrary. I believe the experience will bring some sense into that puffed up head of yours."

Zuko choked as he fought a laugh. "What does all of this entail for me?"

Iroh chucked, "Deference, my dear child. You can start by allowing her to heal your wounds." Iroh ambled flippantly away from his nephew, humming blithely to himself.

"Katara," Iroh smiled as he approached the girl. "I believe my nephew would now like a word with you."


	2. Crescendo

Katara warily approached Zuko. "You wanted a word?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes."

She knelt by the sleeping bag and traced the rim of one of the canteens with a finger.

"Well," he began. "I believe you are aware of the fact that you rescued me from death."

She nodded. Did he always state the obvious?

"In my nation, we have a tradition. In actuality, it's more like a law. Well, when one person saves the life of another, the saved becomes indebted to the savior."

Katara blinked, "What are you getting at?"

"It would be my honor," his eyes narrowed and his face contorted in umbrage as he ruminated his next words. "It would be my honor if you would allow me to stay with you until I have repaid you by saving your life, as you have saved mine."

Katara stared at him. Was she dreaming? Was the Prince of the Fire Nation indebted to _her_, a mere peasant from the Southern Water Tribe?

"And?" The Prince snapped at her blank expression.

"Oh, um, I suppose you could… But, um, no attempts at capturing Aang, promise?"

Zuko sniggered, "Because I would surely escape with the Avatar on my nonexistent ship with the help of my nonexistent crew."

Katara blushed. She had forgotten Zuko's current susceptibility. "I suppose you're not exactly on their side anymore? Erm, I mean the Fire Nation's side."

He glanced at her and chortled, "I'm not exactly on your side, either."

Katara looked down and realized that she had not yet healed his wounds. "Well, anyways, take off your shirt."

Zuko cast Katara a sidelong glare and slowly lifted his shirt. He winced, and she gently leaned forward to succor him. She placed the shirt aside and examined his body.

Under the scarlet wounds that scintillated iridescently in the eerie glow of the morning lay well-sculpted muscles. Katara bit her lip as she tried to ignore the silly rush of hormones. She bid a cool trail of water out of her canteen, and she fastidiously enveloped the wound on his stomach.

Zuko recoiled at the coolness of the water, but he gazed agog as he watched the wound heal before his eyes.

Katara simpered at Zuko's surprise. When she withdrew the element, his stomach had recovered a layer of flesh, and it was as it had been before the attack. She continued to heal the rest of his body, and he stared in marvel at the puissance of water.

As she finished tending to the wound on his right leg, Iroh walked over.

"Your brother has true aptitude when it comes to metalworking," he smiled as he held out his emancipated hands. "He has much skill in that respect." Examining Zuko's newly healed body, he grinned broadly. "And it appears that you are quite adroit in the art of waterbending."

"Oh, healing is just a skill I picked up along the way. It's nothing really." Katara turned to Zuko. "I'm going to go to the village. I'll pick up a new shirt for you."

Zuko stole a glance at his blood-stained tunic and eschewed a protest. He considered thanking the girl, but he thought better of the notion and checked himself.

Katara stood up and walked to Aang. They exchanged a few words, and he handed her a leather pouch.

Katara walked back to Zuko and Iroh. "I'll be back by sunset. Is there anything else you need?"

"Why are you treating us like guests?" Zuko demanded, staring at her as she ambled into the forest.

"Because you are guests," she whipped around.

"If you don't mind, could you pick up a tea set?" Iroh flashed a grin.

Katara raised an eyebrow, "I suppose."

"And could you pick up some tea while you're at it?" Iroh called as Katara disappeared from view.

For a majority of the lapse of time between Katara's egress and her return, Zuko observed the Avatar and the other boy busy at work.

"Katara said we would stay here for about a week," the Avatar's puerile voice drifted through the wind.

"Did she say why?" The other boy asked while gathering wood for the campfire.

"She said everyone needs a rest, especially Appa. It's not like we can't use a rest."

"Well, I can't really complain. But listen, Aang, I have to talk to you about _them_." Sokka jerked his head towards Zuko and Iroh. The Avatar and the Water Tribe boy then absconded from view.

Zuko scowled, "I despise the Water cretin."

Iroh chuckled, "Now, if you were in their position, would you trust us? I certainly would not. I admire their prudence."

Zuko surveyed his vicinity. "Uncle, I'm going to have a look around."

"Then you won't mind my taking your bed?" Iroh collapsed blissfully onto the sleeping bag as Zuko stood up and headed towards the forest.

Zuko examined the thick verdure of the vegetation in the forest. He wandered deeper into the forest, thoroughly disgusted with the rampant density of the forest. His pants caught on a growth of thorns, and he cursed as he snatched them out of the entrapment.

Was this how the high and mighty Avatar lived: in a crudeness that bordered on boorish savageness? The romantic visions of a hero endowed with fortune, comfort, and opulence didn't quite fit.

As Zuko wandered farther into the forest, he stumbled upon a gurgling stream. Following its path, he discovered a rather voluminous lake. As he peered into its contents, he spied a pair of fish gliding gracefully into the nebulous depths of the water.

When he was about to walk closer to the edge of the lake, he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. He lunged behind the closest formation of rocks and peaked at the newcomers.

Katara emerged, supporting an elderly man.

"So this is the lake?" She inquired courteously.

"Yes, this is it. You're quite welcome to use my boat anytime you need it," the old man smiled as he turned to leave.

"Will you be able to get back to your home by yourself?" She called as he perambulated away.

"Of course! I've been through much worse. Thanks again for your help!"

Katara waved and turned to gaze at the lake. Zuko emerged from his shelter, and Katara jumped in surprise.

"I didn't know you were here!" she remarked, laughing skittishly. "Let's head back to camp."

"What was that all about?" Zuko asked nonchalantly.

"What?"

"The old man, and whatever he was talking about."

"Oh, I just helped him with something. He needed a waterbender. In exchange, he's letting me use his boat on this lake anytime I need it." Katara then threw Zuko a pristinely white tunic. "Here, I got it for you at the market."

He squinted at the coarseness of the fabric. "I can't put _this_ on."

"Why not?'

"It screams destitution all over."

Katara wrinkled her nose at the remark, "Well, Your Highness, I apologize for our current lack of funds. Do accept my sincerest condolences."

The two remained silent as they returned to the encampment. Iroh opened one eye at the sound of their approach and gleefully helped Katara with the tea set tottering in her arms.

"Thank you so much! I didn't think you would actually pick this up!" Iroh began to assemble the earthenware like a child playing with neoteric toys.

She smiled and began to prepare the stew for that night's dinner. As she worked, she eyed Zuko out of the corner of her eye. He glowered, leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree. Finding that he was being watched, he scowled and tossed her his new shirt.

She waited for it to land on the ground before she kicked it to Appa. Turning back to her chore, she began to chop roots and carrots.

That night's dinner was particularly scanty, taking into consideration the increment of the number of partakers in the meal. Zuko stared into the dismal food, and he scoffed at its discolorations and the ambiguous components floating lugubriously in his bowl. He pushed the food away, affirming that a Prince would never eat such trash.

Iroh shook his head, "Prince Zuko, it is rude to refuse such a splendidly prepared dinner. It is truly quite delicious; I implore you to at least sample some of it."

Zuko stared at the fire and ignored his uncle.

Soon after, Aang and Sokka crawled into bed. Sokka's discordant snores soon permeated the night air, and Katara winced as she turned to Iroh.

"You can have my sleeping bag. I don't really need it." She whispered as she proffered her bedding.

"I'm an old man, Katara. You needn't concern yourself with my comfort," Iroh smiled graciously at the girl. She showed much more deference and propriety in that one gesture than he had come to expect from his nephew in a month.

"I'm used to sleeping on the ground. If you don't use it, the bed will just be empty tonight."

"Point taken," Iroh chuckled as he crawled into her bed.

Katara turned to the campfire and saw that Zuko was still gazing pensively into the flames.

The night air was brisk, and she saw a subtle shiver escape from his arms. She walked over to Appa and picked up the shirt that she had so unceremoniously kicked earlier. Placing it next to Zuko, she lay down on the opposite side of the campfire.

Katara surreptitiously observed his every move. For the first half hour, he remained still, continuously moving his fingers as a minute flame danced from digit to digit. As time ebbed on, Zuko quickly peered at Katara, and she swiftly shut her eyes. After a minute, she opened them and saw that Zuko had reached for the shirt and started to don the epitome of peasantry.

He then peered again at Katara. Believing that she was fast asleep, he reached for his uneaten bowl of stew. Sniffing it, he soon found himself taking a sip. Then, slowly but surely, he devoured the remainder.

Katara decided to seize the opportunity to derogate his pride, as he had so aptly wounded hers. She wandered silently next to Zuko as he picked at the dregs of his meal.

"Hey there," she smiled innocently.

Zuko choked and began to cough violently. "You-"

"I see you changed your decision. Or rather, two decisions."

Zuko's cheeks rouged as he pouted. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"No matter. Now tell me, the stew wasn't too shabby, was it?"

He turned away and ignored her again. She hated his silence; whether it was his prejudice or his pride, she couldn't tell. But she knew that she had to do something about it.

The next day, Katara decided to take the old man up on his boating offer. Several robust young men from the village had brought the boat to the lake, and Katara waited eagerly for her excursion.

She insisted that Zuko accompany her to the lake, and the two headed out to fish. After they climbed onto the boat, Zuko rowed them to the middle of the lake.

Katara bent several fishes out of the water, and Zuko watched with seeming disinterest. He gazed upward at the exposed patches of sky through the canopy of leaves.

After Katara had caught about ten fish, she became disgruntled at Zuko's blasé manner. She conjured up a large stream of water and hurled it towards his head.

He was completely thunderstruck at the gesture, and his face grew livid as he fought the urge to firebend. Scrambling in the boat, he grabbed a bucket and filled it with water from the lake. He then flung its contents at Katara, but she swiftly froze the water, falling limply as ice to the floor of the boat.

Zuko then stood up, causing the boat to rock violently from side to side. Finding his position dangerously precarious, Zuko then took a small step forward. Unfortunately for him, the boat completely tipped over at that point, sending its riders into the icy water.

As his head emerged above the surface of the water, he was inundated by large bursts of water. He began to splash blindly back in every direction.

He heard a giggle as a river of water came flying towards him. Thrusting his head underwater, he managed to evade the volley.

Thinking quickly, he began to kick wildly in the direction of the aforementioned assailment. He grinned as he heard a whimper, but he soon regretted his action as a large deluge soon washed him onto shore.

Katara swam after her artificial wave and found Zuko lying on a pewter boulder. He looked absolutely furious, and she blushed at her own gaiety. As he sat up, he gazed at her.

Then, they both broke out laughing.

A/N: Hello my dear readers. It's been a long time since I wrote a piece of fanfiction, and I must admit: it is absolutely liberating! Yes, I am a veteran writer, but my other pennames are secret.

In any case, I _promise_ that the action/adventure part will come soon! I have a mental outline for where this is going, and I swear that it is going somewhere ;-)

I LOVE reviews, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster I update :-)

Hopefully, this will keep Zutara fans fairly amused during Avatar's hiatus.

I believe the new episodes will come out soon (I heard February at the earliest?) I also heard that there will be Zutara embedded in the coming season; cross your fingers!

Happy holidays everyone. Much love 333333333,

witheringheights


	3. Glissando

"But the beginning of things, of a world especially, is necessarily vague, tangled, chaotic, and exceedingly disturbing. How few of us ever emerge from such beginning!"

Kate Chopin, The Awakening

Zuko immediately regained his self-consciousness and threw a hand over his mouth. Holding his breath, he turned away until he reattained a sense of complacent composure.

Katara convulsed uncontrollably, "You're afraid to _laugh_?" Doubling over, she futilely tried to quell her own mirth.

Zuko drew in a breath and attempted to glower at the girl, but he immediately found himself grinning inanely. Frustrated with his own discomfiture, he stood up and walked briskly back to camp.

"It wasn't even that funny," he muttered as he left the girl to her own whims.

Katara stared as Zuko withdrew from the lake; she didn't understand him at all. His ephemeral exuberance was enough to convince her that he was indeed human, but he seemed almost indignant at his own enjoyment.

"Prince Zuko, my new enigma," she smiled as she tried to repress another fit of giggles.

Prince Zuko noisily emerged from the woods, and Iroh buoyantly greeted him.

"Good morning, nephew! You seem to be in excellent spirits today. May I ask what you are smiling about?"

Zuko scrunched his face, "I am _not_ smiling, uncle."

Iroh chuckled as he handed Zuko a cup of tea, "I have not seen a smile on that face of yours for some years now. Unfortunately, Zuko, you are indubitably in high spirits."

Zuko did not respond, but he sipped the liquid to hide the remnants of his embarrassment.

"How many fish did you catch?" Iroh asked as he returned to the fire.

"None."

"That's odd. And why, if I may be so bold as to inquire, are you wet?"

"We fell into the water."

"Ah, of course. You should dry off by the fire. In any case, where is Katara?" The corners of Iroh's lips curled into a sly simper.

At that point, Katara emerged from the frondescence of the forest, carrying two sterling fish; she had made sure that their peregrination had not been entirely fruitless. She managed to find a sense of aplomb, and she glided taciturnly to the fire.

"Good morning, Katara!" Iroh beamed as he proceeded to take the fish from Katara. "I see that you are wet as well. Both of you should dry by the fire; I'll take care of breakfast."

Katara smiled as she perched herself on a log by the flames. Zuko situated himself on the opposite side, and he silently watched the flickers of the fire.

Katara attempted to catch his attention, but he assiduously averted his eyes from her direction. Iroh chuckled inwardly as he watched the jejune mannerisms of his nephew. Something had happened at the lake, and the repercussions of that something were absolutely hilarious.

Throughout breakfast, Zuko continued to ignore Katara, to a point where he refused to acknowledge her existence. His once-choleric temper had grown gossamer wings, and his uncle found the metamorphosis, however temporary it was, quite entertaining.

"This fish is fantastic!" Sokka exclaimed through a mouthful of meat. Aang chewed reticently on a bowl of lustrous berries.

"I'm glad you can tolerate my cooking," Iroh chuckled. "I haven't practiced the culinary arts in ages." He watched as Zuko continued to grump petulantly at his piece of fish.

Katara sighed at Zuko's lucid perturbation, and she announced that she would take a walk.

"Oh, do allow Zuko to accompany you! Otherwise, he will die of ennui with my constant prattling," Iroh smiled broadly.

"Um, I don't think that would be a good idea," Katara bit her lip.

"Nonsense! Zuko would be delighted! Wouldn't you, Zuko?"

Zuko glared at his uncle, "I don't _feel_ like taking a walk, uncle. Perhaps next time you could consult my opinion before volunteering me for bothersome tasks?"

Katara whipped around and started off.

"Now, Zuko," Iroh reprimanded. "How can you possibly repay your debt if you allow the girl to wander about alone? You are bound by-"

"Fine!" Zuko snapped as he stood up and trailed after the girl.

Keeping at a distance, Zuko followed Katara until the two arrived at the beach. She sighed as she gazed distractedly at the ocean. Glancing downwards, she discovered a faintly cerulean-tinted conch. She gingerly picked it up and brushed off the grains of sand that encrusted its ridges. After dipping it into the briny seawater, the conch fulgurated with glossy new life.

Zuko watched curiously as Katara held the shell to her ear. Eyeing Zuko's bewilderment, she walked to him and positioned the conch to his ear. Although he flinched at her approach, he ultimately relaxed and listened.

"Do you hear it?" she whispered.

"Hear what?"

"The ocean!"

He sneered, "I don't hear a thing. I see that you're delirious in more ways than one."

Frowning, Katara flung the shell back onto the beach, and she stormed irascibly back to camp.

Zuko knelt down and picked up the conch. Examining the iridescence of its interior, he slipped it into his pocket and followed after her.

When he returned, Katara had already begun another litany of chores. He felt somewhat guilty as he watched her sullen manner of executing her tasks. He slowly approached her.

"Need any help?" he asked flippantly.

"No," she replied curtly.

Zuko sat down against the nearest tree and observed her every movement; it was her turn to ignore him. The saturninity of the situation would have lasted had it not been for Aang's auspicious interruption.

"Hey Katara!" he called. "Check it out: I learned a new firebending trick!"

Katara looked up from her devoir, and Aang created a brilliant, aurulent rose of flames. Grinning complacently, Aang aggrandized the flame, and Katara laughed elatedly at his efforts. Zuko smirked; the tyro had much to learn.

"Aang, that's great! How'd you learn to do that?" Katara's eyes gleamed as they scintillated with the fire's light.

"I taught myself!" Aang beamed. "But what do you think of the _rose_?" Zuko watched as the Avatar turned a faint shade of pink.

"It's gorgeous!" Katara smiled.

Aang flushed violently. Zuko's eyes widened. Did the Avatar have a crush on Katara?

Suddenly, Zuko felt an inward tug. It was a foreign emotion, and he dismissed it immediately as some kind of uncanny byproduct of his earlier embarassment.

Iroh observed Zuko's indefatigable attention to Katara throughout the day, and he found his nephew's newfound interest quite adamant in her neglect of her observer.

A curious climactic point of the day went something as follows. Katara had been gathering herbs in the forest when she emerged from the shrubbery. Unwittingly, she tripped over a concealed root in the ground. Instinctively, Zuko grabbed her before she hit the ground. The two stared at each other for a full ten seconds before each turned away and blushed furiously. After regaining her balance, Katara shrugged her shoulder to repel Zuko's further abetment. Zuko frowned to feign repugnance.

After this incident, each stole clandestine glances of the other, and each developed a covert interest in the immediate activities of the other.

Another particular instance involved an affray between the two siblings. Zuko had watched in fascination as the Water boy furtively crept behind the girl. In one fell swoop, he tackled her as she yelped, clearly incensed.

After his initial incursion, the girl gracefully maneuvered herself on top of the boy and pinned him down.

"Ugh, Katara, get off! You know I was just kidding!" The boy wiggled vainly against his sister's weight.

She smirked as she jumped up. "Some warrior you are."

The boy stuck out his tongue and limped plaintively away. Zuko smiled. Katara had more fire in her than either of them would care to believe.

At dinner, Iroh asked permission for Zuko to practice his firebending. Loathe as she was to the idea, Katara agreed to the proposal, and Zuko set off immediately for the far side of the clearing.

Katara gazed as Zuko invoked rivulets of fire that surged nimbly towards the nearest tree.

"No, no, no! You're doing it again, Prince Zuko!" Iroh called. He gently bent his head to Katara, "If you would be so kind as to excuse us." He then proceeded to his nephew, "You must envision your target before attacking. You cannot allow your passion to overwhelm you. If you expect to master this move, you must have the patience to scrutinize what is before you and to then find your center."

"What about in battle? Would I have to beseech my enemy to stand still while I focused myself enough to attack?"

"If you master this move, Zuko, the entire process will take you seconds."

Zuko scoffed as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He always found mental preparation to be absolutely ludicrous, but he found no point in contending with his uncle.

Raising his right hand, he tensed his index and middle finger, curving his thumb inwards toward his palm. He thrust his wrist forwards, and the impetus created a linear force of fire, vehement and deadly.

Slowly dropping his hand to his side, Zuko looked strangely pleased with himself.

"Excellent, Zuko," Iroh nodded.

Sokka shifted himself closer to his sister. "As much as I hate to say it," he whispered. "He is one powerful bender. I'm glad he's with us."

Katara stared at Sokka, mouth slightly agape. "A powerful bender?" She reminisced immediately on her experiences with Aunt Wu.

"Yeah! Did you see that fire arrow?"

Katara lifted her eyes and stared as Zuko continued to practice. There were plenty of "powerful benders" in the world; Aunt Wu surely could not have meant Zuko. In any case, Sokka had once said that Aang was a powerful bender, but Katara knew that their relationship was strictly platonic.

"He's not 'with us,'" she muttered, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, maybe we'll get lucky, and he'll fall madly in love with you," Sokka yawned. He waited for his sister's appalled reaction, some affirmation of pure abhorrence, but she remained silent and turned away.

"I was just kidding, you know," Sokka laughed. "I'd probably kill him if that happened. Anyways, why are you so gloomy?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go for a walk," she murmured as she stood up.

When Katara reached the beach, the moon was reflected incandescently in the sea. Instinctively, she drew up a paltry amount of seawater and fiddled with it. Twirling the water above her fingers, Katara heaved a sigh.

She scanned the alabaster sand for the conch she had picked up earlier in the day. After some minutes, she grew frustrated at the lack of light. Blowing an umber strand of hair out of her eyes, she concluded that the tide must have washed the shell away.

She soon decided to return to camp for a well-deserved respite. A night bird cackled ominously as she traversed through the woods. She could still hear the gurgle of the stream in the distance, and she found quaint comfort in its familiar babble.

When she reached camp, everyone had crawled into bed except for Aang. He gazed longingly at the fire as she approached him.

"Hey, kid," she smiled as she sat next to him. "What's up?"

"Can't sleep," he replied quietly.

"How come?"

"Well," Aang hesitated before continuing. "I keep having these nightmares. I think I'd rather stay awake as long as possible."

Zuko opened an eye and observed as the girl scooted closer to the Avatar. The Avatar began to speak volubly, but his words didn't carry far enough in the wind to reach Zuko.

He watched as the girl suddenly enveloped the Avatar into her arms. Immediately, the erratic tug that he had dismissed earlier resuscitated itself, and its effect on him was noticeably intensified.

The girl began to speak, enclosing the Avatar's hands in her own. The Avatar nodded in response, and she forced a weak smile. She then stood up and resumed her place near the fire.

Zuko watched as her eyes gently closed, and he listened for her regular breathing. As soon as he was certain that she was asleep, he sat up and took the conch out of his pocket.

Looking around to assure himself that everyone else was asleep, he lethargically approached her. Unsure of his next move, he quickly placed the conch by her hand, and he hastened back to his side.

Iroh peered out of the blanket as he watched Zuko's every move. He comprehended his nephew's temper well enough to know that a subtle yet radical change had ingrained itself into his infrastructure. Chuckling to himself, he strained to get a better view of the object that Zuko had placed next to Katara.

It appeared to be a faintly blue seashell, but Iroh could not comprehend what had prevailed upon Zuko to cause him to place it next to the girl.

Iroh shook his head. The prince had been sundered from the female sex for far too long. _Had he forgotten how to-?_

Iroh grinned; he had an ingenious idea.

**A/N:** I watched "Memoirs of a Geisha" yesterday, and I couldn't help but notice the water/fire references. Although I didn't find the movie a cinematographic triumph, the water/fire bits were rather interesting.

In any case, question and answer time!

**Where the heck is the action? **

I've been asking myself the same question. :-p Well, my darlings, I think that a well-developed story takes precedence over pure entertainment. I don't want this to be an action movie in print.

**Is this going to turn into a lemon?**

No, I don't plan on including too many babies in this fic. Iroh's "ingenious idea" is not in any way lascivious. Not to worry, there's plenty of romance to come ;-)

**This isn't going to suddenly change into a Kataang, is it?**

Of course not! Writers of both Zutara and Kataang generally tend to ignore the existence of the other pairing. Well, I think the story would be a tad more realistic if Aang's feelings were accounted for.

**Why are you updating so often?**

Two words: winter break. As soon as it's the 2nd of January, don't expect updates for a loooooong time. I'm a student first, and a writer next. Like I said in my last chapter, the more reviews I get, the faster I can crank out the coming chapters. I'm trying to channel everything out of my brain, so I'll be writing a lot in the coming days. How inspired I get is entirely up to you guys. :-D

**Does the stream symbolize anything? You use it a lot in your story.**

I believe that symbolism is a powerful literary device:-) But in case you're interested, you know how Shakespeare loved the double entendre? If you're bored enough, you can spot plenty of it in here. Teehee, I had way too much fun writing this.

**Who's your favorite character?**

Human? I'd say Zuko. Nonhuman? Appa all the way. Boy, if I had one of those things…

**A HUGE thank you to all of my reviewers! JE VOUS AIME! **Reviews mean soooo much to me :-)


	4. Accelerando

"In our nature, however, there is a provision, alike marvellous and merciful, that the sufferer should never know the intensity of what he endures by its present torture, but chiefly by the pang that rankles after it."

Nathaniel Hawthorne, The Scarlet Letter

The next morning, Iroh humbly supplicated Katara for a few copper coins. She cheerfully agreed and showed him the way to the town. She admonished Iroh on the town's slight Earthbending chauvinism. Shaking his head, Iroh chuckled as he perambulated blithely away.

Walking to the stream to fill her canteen with more water, she traced the ridges of the conch in her pocket. She had woken up to its azure gleam, and she felt giddy at her unexpected discovery.

Flippant as she appeared in Zuko's eyes, she was actually quite discomfited at his friendly gesture. She knew it was Zuko that had taken the shell from the beach- most likely against his better judgment- and placed it by her side while she lay asleep. She didn't know what to make of it; she didn't know what to make of _him_.

She sat for a moment and listened intently to the gurgling of the little stream. Katara placed her hand on the surface of the water, and the cool liquid ran placidly beneath her fingers. The stream babbled with the secrets of many ages and of many people, betrayed only by the lucidity of its rambunctious contents.

After Katara had calmed herself enough to confront Zuko, she headed back to the encampment. Momo greeted her with brimming cordiality, and she giggled as it scurried tactfully onto her arm.

"Sorry, Momo. I didn't bring back any food," she whispered. Its ears stood erect before it drooped its head and scurried back down.

Aang was tending to Appa, who had apparently caught a cold. Catching sight of Katara, he grinned asininely and waved. She smiled and went to check on Appa.

"Is he doing any better?" she asked Aang as she patted Appa's velutinous head.

"I think so, but you can never really tell with flying bisons," Aang wiggled his nose.

"I see Sokka is still asleep," she sighed.

"As usual."

"Where's Zuko?"

"On the beach, I think."

"Oh. I'll be back then," Katara glanced at the fire burning brightly in the middle of camp. "Do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Nah, I'll take care of it today."

"Okay." Katara muttered an incoherent goodbye as she sauntered towards the beach. She heard the gurgle of the stream as she traversed through the foliage of the forest. A bird chirped mournfully in the distance.

Gingerly lifting a branch out of her way, she saw that Zuko had begun another austere session of practice. Treading softly onto the sand, she waited until he was willing to notice her.

Fortunately for Katara, Zuko had an excellent visual acuity, and he stopped in the middle of an attack. The flame dissipated lethargically into the crisp morning air. Turning slowly to face her, Zuko noticed as a rosy blush crept surreptitiously onto her cheeks.

"Sorry to interrupt," she murmured. "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" He straightened his back as she walked towards him.

"For the conch."

"Oh."

"Zuko! Katara! Excellent timing!" Iroh traipsed buoyantly into view. He was followed by a young lad of auburn hair. The boy carried an instrument idiosyncratic to the Earth Kingdom. The device's well-polished wood gleamed effulgently in the sun as the boy tightened its ebony strings.

"I'd like you to meet Reni," Iroh continued elatedly. He breathed with a quickened pace, and his face was rubicund with excitement.

Zuko and Katara exchanged glances, but both were thoroughly confused.

Noting their puzzlement, Iroh laughed heartedly. "Reni is an excellent musician, and he would very much like to play for you two. Zuko, if I may have a word?"

Zuko walked briskly to his uncle.

"Prince Zuko, this may seem like an awkward question, so you must excuse my asking," Iroh watched as Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"What's the question?"

"Well, have you forgotten how to dance?"

Zuko took a step back. "Excuse me?"

Iroh shook a dismissive hand. "Yes, yes. I know that you haven't had time to think about it, but what better opportunity than now to practice?"

"What? Why? I don't understand."

"Just because you are banished from the Fire Nation does not mean that invitations to balls and the like will cease."

"Why have you thought of this _now_?"

"Because we have been fortunate enough to make the acquaintance of a beautiful young lady!"

"_Her_?" He pointed at Katara with an incredulous finger.

"Surely you find her quite pretty!"

"She is _tolerable_, but not enough to tempt _me_." Zuko heard a rustle as the end of Katara's skirt disappeared into the frondescence of the forest.

Iroh disapprovingly shook his head, "At this rate, you'll never get a wife. Come, we must apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"Your impudence!"

"My impudence?"

"Reni, we will be back shortly. If you could be so kind as to wait for us?"

The young boy nodded and plopped carelessly onto the sand.

"Uncle, I have no intention of dancing, let alone with her."

"Why?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. Why didn't he want to dance with her?

"You see, you don't have a cogent reason," Iroh smiled cheerfully. "You are simply allowing your emotions to get in your way."

"Are you implying that I have feelings for her?" Zuko drew in a sharp breath.

"Not at all! You may interpret whatever I say however you wish. But I must implore you to reconsider."

Katara was sitting petulantly by the fire when Zuko and Iroh arrived back at camp. Iroh gently nudged Zuko forwards.

"Propriety. Decorum. Do not forget them," Iroh whispered.

Advancing slowly, Zuko watched as Katara poked at the flames. "Katara," Zuko began slowly. She did not turn to look at him. He continued, "I would be _honored_ if you would join me in a dance."

She smiled cynically, "If Your Highness could please excuse my disinclination, I must regrettably decline."

Zuko stared at her. "May I ask why?" He was not inured to being refused. In any case, she was in no position to dissent.

"Surely there are a thousand pretty girls in town who would be more than willing to dance with you. And at least half of them must be _barely_ tolerable."

Iroh laid a hand on her shoulder, "Katara, you know that Zuko would risk recognition if he so much as laid a foot into town. Please, it would also be my honor if you consented to Zuko's behest."

Katara raised her eyes and sighed, "I can't."

"Please," Iroh gently beseeched. "As you can clearly see, Katara, I am not one accustomed to begging, but I now most humbly ask you to acquiesce."

Katara stared at the dying embers as she slowly stood up. "This is for your honor, Iroh, not Zuko's."

"Excellent! Shall we return to the beach?" Iroh smiled as he led the way.

Zuko and Katara remained silent as they walked through the forest. Upon reaching the immaculate sands, Reni jumped up.

"Now, as you are both aware, music is one of the few things that the four, or rather, three nations share in common," Iroh began, hands clasped ceremoniously together. "And there is one dance which we all share: the Anatta."

Zuko heaved an audible sigh.

Iroh nodded to Reni, who immediately began to play a slow tune. The instrument was lugubrious in tone and pitch, but the song was incongruously light and carefree. "Now, both of you must bow to your respective partner," Iroh announced.

Katara bent her legs in a slight curtsy while Zuko lightly leant his head forward.

"Now, Zuko, place your left hand around Katara's waist."

Zuko slowly reached out and followed Iroh's instruction. Katara turned away and flinched at his touch.

"And Katara, place your right hand on Zuko's shoulder. Yes, like that. Excellent! Now, both of you, take your partner's free hand. Yes, yes. Brilliant!"

As Iroh continued to apprise them on the proceeding moves, Katara felt the ambience melt into an inundation of primal tremors. His body had been pressed firmly against hers, and she felt a strange calefaction emanate from his chest. Breathing deeply, she was engrossed by some preternatural force that held her in place.

"Now, Katara, it is time for the twirl," Iroh's voice drifted from a distance.

The warmth was suddenly taken away from her as the colors in her entourage suddenly amalgamated. She felt an astringent chill bite her arms as she felt herself spinning farther from the warmth. She was strangely euphoric when she felt herself enveloped by the strange heat again. Somewhere, the instrument swelled and cried to her, and she held the intangible thing as best as she could.

Zuko felt that she was dancing mechanically, but she was uncannily supple and lissome in her movements. He felt a foreign coolness when she was pressed against him, but he only grew warmer in turn.

"You must have gotten a number of chances to dance," Katara muttered. "That is, in the Palace."

"What makes you say that?" he turned his head slightly to look at her.

"I don't know. I just had the idea that all royalty had the privilege of dancing with the most beautiful specimens of the opposite sex in their nation that they could procure. Maybe I had the wrong idea."

"That would be a correct idea."

"Then it's a pity that you're stuck with me."

"I don't consider it a pity."

Katara breathed. Had he just complimented her?

"I was once betrothed," he muttered.

"Really?"

"She was a nobleman's daughter, with satiny, obsidian hair and honey eyes. I suppose you are a bit of a step down from her."

Katara tightened her grip around his hand. She stopped dancing and glared into his eyes. "I suppose you're used to being surrounded by beautiful women."

"Yes. Hundreds."

"I really do wonder why you're dancing with me."

"There's no one else around."

"So that's your reason?"

"I thought you would have figured that out by now."

She craned her neck, her face inches from his.

"Alright, back to dancing now!" Iroh's voice approached from afar. Zuko shot up his hand to silence his uncle.

"I think practice is over," Katara turned away and broke into a brisk walk towards the forest. She heard footsteps behind her, so she broke into a run. She found herself sprinting in the direction of a foreign stretch of the forest; the more arcane the haven, the better.

Iroh sighed, and Zuko snapped, "I didn't say anything she didn't already know!"

"It's not that," Iroh closed his eyes. "Men have been slipping obtuse faux pas to women since the beginning of time. I just wonder at your not _following_ her."

"She might get the wrong impression," Zuko muttered.

"And what kind of impression do you intend to make?"

"To be honest," Zuko clenched his fists. "I don't really know."

A pair of golden eyes gleamed maliciously from the forest. _The plan had been seamlessly set into motion._ The eyes followed Zuko into a nebulous growth of flora, and the corners of crimson lips slowly curled into a simper.

As Iroh watched Zuko disappear into the blackness of the forest, he felt his arms contort into an unwieldy position. When he tried to move them, he heard the familiar chink and clatter of iron manacles.

A deep female voice whispered into his ear, "Don't try to move, uncle. You're lucky enough to have a front row seat to today's main event."

Iroh narrowed his eyes and whipped around, only to find a scarlet and sable blur abscond into the forest. He looked around. Reni was gone.

How long had she been running? Ten minutes? Half an hour? Katara slackened her pace as she bent over to catch her breath. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to distinguish the nebulous shapes in front of her. Had she been too rash? Too sensitive? She sighed as she collapsed onto a bed of multifariously colored leaves.

She heard a rustle and a thud behind her. A darkened shape had appeared on the ground, and she charily approached it. She suddenly recognized a head of disheveled auburn hair.

"Reni!" She breathed as she ran to his side. She laid two fingers on his neck and was relieved to find a tenuous pulse. Looking around, she tried to gather her senses. Something was awry.

As Zuko glided through the forest, he noticed that the undergrowth appeared increasingly feral. He stopped abruptly when he spotted a white rose growing clandestinely in the tenebrosity. As he reached to touch it, he saw a fire emerge beside him.

Turning slowly, he met the avaricious eyes of his sister. Frowning, he conjured a large sphere of fire.

"What are you doing here?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Father sent me," she licked her lips. Closing her eyes, she sent an undeviating line of fire towards him. "I see you've made some new friends."

Suddenly, she began to run. Zuko sent arrow after arrow, but the fire just landed on the forest's unfortunate foliage.

"Too slow," she called over her back.

Zuko ran faster, sending more and more rivulets of fire. His aim had languished in response to an increase in agility, but he was unswerving in his determination.

"Your firebending has vitiated, dear brother. It is such a pity," she laughed as she quickened her pace.

Zuko sent a vehement spiral of fire toward her, leaving only a glowing conflagration in his wake.

"Stop running, and fight me!" he yelled. The chase had been uncharacteristic; her style was usually more intimate; their father had once called her a virulence of power that razed everything in its path.

She laughed as they neared the beach. Turning to face him, she snapped her fingers. A small ember danced across her digits as she waited for his next move.

"We just went in a circle!" He shouted. Her style had grown sloppy.

"Yes."

"Why?"

She smiled as she paced around her brother. "Take a guess."

Zuko frowned. She had a subterfuge, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted the epiphany to hit.

"If I could have easily challenged you to an Agni Kai and killed you, why would I choose to play with you instead?" She smirked as she walked towards the water. "Oh come now, you can't possibly be that doltish!"

He scowled as he watched her playfully steam a pool of brackish seawater.

"Take a look around," she jeered. "Anything missing?"

"Where is uncle?" Zuko demanded immediately.

"I haven't a clue. I suppose he waddled back to camp. Anything else missing?"

Zuko cogitated. "The boy! What did you do with the boy?"

"I haven't done a thing to permanently harm him. Anything else?"

Zuko was silent.

"Oh, you're no fun at all! If you keep bungling your women like that-"

"I was behind her the whole time! You couldn't have done anything-"

"Me? I didn't lay a finger on the girl. But from the looks of it," she smiled. "It looks like you've just about killed her."

Zuko's eyes widened as he turned to face the inferno burning acidulously in front of him. He knew he only had minutes.

**A/N: **Yes, that one bit was a verbatim quote from "Pride and Prejudice". No, I don't own the rights to the movie. Yes, it was a fantastic movie. Yes, it was also a fantastic book :-)

**Important A/N:** Okay guys, here's the deal. To be quite frank, no more updates for a really long time. Schoolwork has begun, and school itself restarts its vicious cycle on Monday.

As much as I appreciate all the reviews that have heretofore been submitted (je vous aime encore, mes lapins), my huge ego is kind of bummed at the sheer lack of reviews. Unless a sudden deluge of reviews come flooding in, I won't be updating for a reallllllly reallllllllly long time. Sad as it is, a girl's got to have her priorities.

I've enabled anonymous reviews in case anyone had trouble submitting a review before. :-)

**Bottom line: No update unless I get a ton of reviews. Désolé!**


	5. Forte

"I had not intended to love him: the reader knows I have wrought hard to extirpate from my soul the germs of love there detected; and no, at the first renewed view of him, they spontaneously revived, green and strong! He made me love him without looking at me."

Charlotte Bronte, Jane Eyre

"Don't worry," his sister's words melted unctuously into the grayness of the day. "I didn't come here to kill you this time." And with that, she sauntered listlessly away.

Gritting his teeth, Zuko ran dauntlessly into the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara blinked as a hazy mist began to creep around her. She gingerly placed the boy's arm around her shoulder as she stood up, assimilating her surroundings.

A flicker of gold tantalized her peripheral vision. She bit her lip. Was that fire?

Taking a precarious step forward, she looked for a clearing in the haze, but the longer she scrutinized, the faster the haze writhed closer to where she was.

As the seconds sprinted by, she became certain that the haze was actually smoke. She could hear the clicks and sizzle of distant embers, but she could also hear the thuds of expeditiously advancing footfalls.

Turning her head, she saw a nebulous form emerge from the haze. As she squinted her eyes, she almost laughed with relief when she recognized that it was Zuko.

"We don't have much time," he called, slightly out of breath.

"Here," Katara advanced slowly towards him. "Take Reni first. I'll be okay."

Zuko shook his head, "What?"

"You can't take both of us at once. I don't know what's going on, but I'm pretty sure he has nothing to do with it. Get him out of here first," she adjusted her position to the boy's weight.

"No, no. I have an obligation to you-"

"No. Take Reni. Go. I'll be fine until you get back." She lowered one shoulder, and Zuko caught the boy as he slid off. Hoisting the boy onto his back, Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped himself before he could utter a syllable.

"Go," Katara whispered. She watched as Zuko hesitated and then sprang into the obfuscated shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dodging smoldering ashes that fell like rain, Zuko mentally upbraided himself for listening to the girl. He had a goddamn obligation. He was responsible for the girl, not some Earth Kingdom child.

His fingers clawed irately into the boy's arms. Zuko felt the boy fidget at the pain.

Why did he leave her behind?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara began to cough as the smoke slowly enveloped the little clearing. The fire had begun to careen and waltz in time with its own jovial rhythm. She tempestuously tore a piece of cloth from the bottom of her robe, and she wrapped it around her nose and mouth.

Her eyes began to water, but she promptly wiped the tears away before they could form. What could crying do for her now?

Underneath the revelry and gaiety of the fire, the distant gurgling of the stream could be heard. It was too far away to be of any use to Katara, but the stream observed the scene with a scintillating curiosity. The girl was slowly being forced into the middle of the clearing. She was becoming desperate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Zuko had placed the boy in the care of his uncle, he raced back into the forest.

_Faster, faster, faster_. His feet pounded beneath him, but they obstinately refused to quicken their pace. His lungs burned, but he didn't stop.

The fire had spread with an agile quickness, and he had to use the most advanced firebending that he knew to part the walls of the conflagration.

When he found her, she had been forced into the middle of an incessantly shrinking circle.

"Can you run?" he asked breathlessly.

She nodded.

He took her hand and led her through the first few embers.

Her eyes fluttered as she tried to concentrate on the path before her.

He began to pick up his pace, and she felt quite gauche in comparison to his dexterous maneuvering. She watched as he bent several burning branches out of their way.

Her vision wavered, and the edges of the forest seemed to melt and fade.

What was the point? They were both going to be killed. Futile. Everything was so futile. She closed her eyes.

Katara's hand loosened from his grip. Zuko turned around and caught her as she gracefully swayed forward. He placed one arm under the bend of her knees and the other a little above her waist.

He could no longer bend the fire out of their way.

As he swerved and ducked under smoking ashes that fell apathetically around him, he felt a searing burn on his back. A warm liquid seeped lethargically from the wound. Soon after, Zuko felt another scorch on his right shoulder.

As he continued, the flora of the forest seemed to bite at him; the denizens of the forest flew away at his approach.

He ran for what seemed like hours, and yet he never felt more alive. He took the hits without issuing a sound, and his speed never vitiated. The smoke grew thicker as he neared the heart of the holocaust.

How could he cross this barrier? He spotted an exit that was exponentially shrinking. Everything was becoming spontaneous. Desperate.

Almost there. Almost. Almost.

Almost there.

Keep going.

Too.

Much.

Fire.

Passion.

Hate.

War.

Love.

I'm home.

When he emerged from the fire, he was almost certain that he was feverish with delirium. Glancing downwards, he saw that Katara remained unscathed. She was immaculate and unadulterated; she was whole.

He saw the choleric face of her brother and the appalled face of his uncle. Then, he let everything go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko groaned as he held a hand to his forehead. What had happened?

"Don't try to move. I haven't healed your shoulder yet," a voice drifted from far away.

He closed his eyes and breathed. He felt a coolness wrap around his shoulder, and he relaxed at the touch.

He slowly opened both eyes. It was night, and the moon shone ethereally through the canopy of the forest. He heard the imminent babble of the stream.

Katara knelt beside him with a dampened cloth. She began to dab at his face, and he felt relieved at the serenity of the touch.

"How long have I been asleep?" he muttered.

"Not too long. You missed dinner. Oh!" she dropped the cloth and stood up. "Sorry, I forgot about your dinner."

He watched as she walked briskly into the frondescence of the forest. As soon as her figure faded from view, the buoyant face of his uncle materialized beside him.

"Zuko! I'm so glad to see that you're awake! You were quite the hero today!"

Zuko grimaced.

"Oh, come now! Don't be modest; that was the most romantic rescue I've ever seen!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Platonic! That was the most platonic rescue I've ever seen!"

Zuko sighed.

"Unfortunately," Iroh smiled broadly. "You nearly killed yourself. You really would have died had it not been for the apt healing abilities of-"

"What?"

Iroh chuckled, "It is incumbent upon me to inform you that the girl has saved your life once again."

Zuko was silent.

"Ah, she is coming back. You two should talk."

"About what?"

"Everything."

Katara emerged with an earthen bowl and spoon. She placed both next to Zuko.

"Hello, Katara!" Iroh beamed.

She smiled, "How are you?"

"Excellent, excellent. I'm just checking on my nephew, but I see he is already in good hands. I'll be at camp if you need anything!"

She watched as he perambulated away, humming blissfully to himself.

"How are you feeling?" she turned to Zuko.

He looked away, incoherently muttering something Katara chose not to understand.

She sighed and sat down by the stream. She listened as the stream babbled excitedly beside her.

"Look, I think I should explain," he began after a pause.

"Explain what?"

"The fire."

"Oh, your uncle already told us about how it happened."

"Oh."

"It's a beautiful night," she chirped. "The moon really outdid herself today."

Zuko gazed at the girl. She was acting as if nothing had happened. She was completely nonchalant, blasé. She was a terrible actress.

"How was it put out?" he asked.

"The fire? Oh, um, Sokka said Aang took care of everything. I wasn't awake when all of that happened, so I really don't know."

Zuko leaned over and peered into his bowl. Another stew. He chewed reticently on the indubitable pieces of his dinner as she watched him silently. Her hand was dipped playfully into the stream, and her breathing was a bit irregular.

"How is it?" her voice was trembling.

"Tolerable," the corners of his lips curved into a subtle simper.

She smiled and looked away. "How's your back feeling?"

He twisted his shoulders back and forth, gauging the efficacy of her healing. "Fine."

She walked behind him and began to examine the newly formed skin. She gently placed a hand on the newly-healed wound, and his body tightened in response.

"You could have died," she whispered, her voice dangerously precarious.

"I didn't."

He felt two cool hands slide around his shoulders. She quivered as she tightened her embrace.

Zuko froze. What was she doing? Why was she shaking? He could feel her breath on his skin. Her touch was brisk, renewing, salubrious. He felt something wet. Was she crying? Crying for him? _What was she doing_?

She suddenly stood up, leaving him in chagrin.

As she turned around to leave, she felt him seize her hand.

"W-wait," he stammered.

She turned around.

"I just wanted to-" He took a step forward. She craned her neck upwards.

His lips were inches from hers. His fervor, his zeal, his avidity: he was so close to quenching that unknown thirst that so few of us ever satisfy. He could feel her breath. Stray strands of her hair tickled his forehead.

"Good night, Zuko," Katara breathed as she lowered her head. She left him befuddled, unfulfilled. Foreign emotions had been stirred, and he was indignant at himself for seeing what was never there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara stared at the campfire. What just happened? What didn't just happen?

She listened to the silence. Running a hand through the grass, she tried to breathe in a sense of tranquility.

It didn't come.

She sprawled herself on the grass and closed her eyes. She had a dreamless sleep that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke to shouts of confusion and animosity. She could see faint outlines of soldiers.

Springing upwards, she felt a bit relieved to discover that they were from the Earth Kingdom. Reni was in the front of the regiment, pointing frantically towards the campsite.

Katara squinted. She had heard a familiar voice.

Running towards the soldiers, she found herself laughing giddily, "Haru!" she shouted.

**A/N:** Instead of doing my homework, I wrote this. I'm a bad child. :-p

A big chocolate heart to all my reviewers!

_Make me a happy kid. Drop a review._

**A/N:** In response to those of you complaining of my "vocabulary overusage:"

I fervently assure you that I do not "overuse" a thesaurus. I like to read. A lot. I also like to look up words when I read. Consequently, I've gained a huge vocabulary over the years. I'm known as the walking dictionary at school. Everything I write just kind of flows. I don't really stop to think about what I've written or how I've written it. I've also assimilated the writing styles of such authors as Thoreau, Bronte, Hawthorne, Austen, Dickens, and the like. They use convoluted sentences. I suppose I like convoluted sentences. I admit to using a thesaurus every now and then when I use the same word five times in the same paragraph. In general, however, I am against using external tools in writing. It's all about the flow. It's all about getting it down in your own style, just the way you like it. In brief, I really don't use the thesaurus more than one time per chapter, and it's just to stop any redundancies.

I think that the best thing authors can do for their readers is to write naturally. None of that pretentious business. Just writing the way they write.

If you are still averse to my writing, then I suggest reading something else. Or, deal. This is how I write. This is what comes to me when I sit down and let it flow. C'est tout que je suis.

P.S. Studying for SATs may have gone to my head?


	6. Cavatina

"My love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods. Time will change it, I'm well aware, as winter changes the trees - my love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath - a source of little visible delight, but necessary."

Emily Bronte, Wuthering Heights

Katara, smiling broadly, speeded buoyantly towards the familiar figure. A group of soldiers stepped in her way, but Haru gestured them aside with a quick, decisive sweep of his hand.

Katara surveyed him, head to toes; he was completely different. He had fashioned his hair in a high ponytail, and he wore a robe somewhat reminiscent of that long forgotten opulence. Emerald gems scintillated haughtily on his fingers, and he wielded a long, resplendent sword. Something about his air, a newfound sense of aplomb and intrepidity, echoed in his every movement.

Laughing elatedly, she threw her arms around his neck. The nearest guards advanced in an attempt to intervene, but Haru warningly shook his head.

"Haru," she breathed. "I can't believe it's you." She felt as his hand rested delicately on her back.

"It's nice to see you, Katara," he whispered.

"What are you doing here?" She blinked. "And what happened to everyone else?"

Haru frowned, "I received a report that there were Fire Nation citizens in the area, so I had to check it out."

"Oh!" Katara exclaimed. "There are three of them, but two of them are innocent."

"Well, we only found two: an old man and a teenager."

"They're with me," Katara smiled.

A few of the Earthbenders exchanged bewildered looks.

"What are you doing with _Firebenders_?" Haru asked, surprised.

Katara shook her head, "It's a long story."

A stout, saturnine-looking soldier jogged over, panting, "Prince Haru, His Majesty means to speak with you."

Katara's brow furrowed. "_Prince_ Haru?"

"It looks like we both have long stories to tell," Haru laughed sheepishly. "Would you like to come with us to the palace?"

"Palace?" Katara's curiosity had reached its zenith. Change was an uncanny thing.

"It's just been finished. You and your friends are more than welcome as guests while we sort everything out." Haru stole a cursory glance at the disheveled campsite. "That is, unless you'd rather stay out here."

Haru held out his arm. Katara looked hesitantly at the somewhat brazen gesture, but she immediately dismissed it as an extension of chivalry (that long-forgotten concept). Gingerly slipping her hand under his arm, they walked gracefully in the direction of the town.

"Where are my friends?" she probed.

"Oh, yes. Release the prisoners!" Haru called behind him. "They are to follow us home."

"Now," Haru turned to Katara. "Tell me all about this long story of yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko felt a quaint sense of emancipation as his bindings were removed. He blinked and tried to gauge where they were headed. Beside him, the Water Tribe boy and the Avatar rode listlessly on the boorish buffalo.

His uncle nudged him, "Who is that man up there with Katara?"

"What man?" Zuko demanded. Realizing his faux pas, he immediately recanted. "What are you talking about?" he asked more casually.

Iroh nodded towards the front of the regiment.

Zuko squinted, but the sun seemed to be sadistically antagonistic that day. "I can't see them." He cupped his hand over his eyes, and he managed to see two nebulous figures, arms intertwined.

Out of the corner of his eye, Iroh could have sworn he saw Zuko's fist subtly clench-just a tad- tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The palace gradually loomed into view. It was made primarily out of stone, and terra cotta figures danced solemnly around the veranda. Pristinely white flowers thrust their blossoms from a verdant and lush lawn. A fountain purred surreptitiously from afar, and a cobblestone pathway glided to the faraway citadel.

Windows winked with refulgence of sunlight, and precious stones gleamed exuberantly, embedded in the mortar.

"I think the architects overdid it a bit," Haru blushed.

Katara smiled, "It's gorgeous." She stopped to wait for the rest of her company, her hand still resting on Haru's arm.

As Zuko and Iroh approached her, she happily made the introductions.

"Zuko, Iroh, this is Prince Haru. Haru, this is Zuko and his uncle Iroh," she stated complacently.

"_Prince_ Zuko," Zuko subconsciously lifted his head a bit higher.

"It's a pleasure," Haru bowed lightly. Zuko hesitantly reciprocated the gesture.

"A friend of Katara's is readily a friend of mine," Haru grinned and led the group into the edifice.

The foyer boasted of affluent tapestries, sumptuous in both color and texture. A crystalline chandelier hung lazily above them, and twin staircases wound towards an upper level. Candelabra bowed deferentially as they passed through innumerable corridors. The floor tiles were made of a black marble that shined brightly in the candlelight. A faint floral scent garnished the otherwise stagnant air, and the distant din of glasses could be heard.

They reached two large oaken doors guarded by two haggard soldiers. Through an aperture, Katara could hear hearty cachinnation. The tinkle of silverware upon metal plates created a somewhat filial atmosphere.

As the doors opened, Katara recognized the familiar, affable visage of Haru's father. He was dressed in regal raiment, and a golden wreath rested serenely upon his head. Although surprised at her entrance, he held out his arms in welcome, and the servants scurried confusedly away to obtain more platters and dishes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara gawked at the rich dishes laid before her. The aromas of marinated fowl, freshly baked scones, mushroom soup, and other curious entrees drifted about the room. The vaulted ceilings gave the dining hall a grand ambience, and Katara rubbed her shoes shyly against each other. She felt decidedly out of place.

Sokka was noisily razing any and all of the victuals placed before him. A crisp turkey leg hanging idly from his mouth, Sokka exclaimed, somewhat incoherently, "Bo-y, dis guy shure knowz how to live, huh?"

Katara smiled and sipped the contents of a golden goblet.

"I can't believe that we meet again- and so soon!" The King was quite forward in his welcome.

"We're honored that you even remember us," Katara replied politely.

"Are you kidding? We owe everything to you!" Haru interpolated.

"Yes, you were directly responsible for providing the hope that this edifice is built upon."

Sokka snorted. "All she did was give you guys a pile of coal."

As everyone else bantered and babbled, Zuko glared at the imposing broccoli before him as if the vegetable would suddenly grow legs and begin to assail him. Iroh, on the other hand, could not have been more delighted with the situation; the King was an avid collector of exotic teas, and he even possessed a gargantuan tea storage room.

Suddenly, an emerald-attired man shuffled up to the King. "The performers are ready, Your Highness," the man bowed his head in ceremonial deference.

The King nodded and then, grinning, turned to Katara. "I bet you've never seen an Earth Kingdom tragedy!"

"Oh, you'll love this! It's a classic," Haru joined. In a lower voice (meant only for her ears), he added, "It's a love story about a girl and boy who are forbidden to see each other."

"Why are they forbidden?" she cocked her head to one side.

"Their families hate each other, and they belong to opposite elements."

"Oh."

Servants blew out the candles scattered throughout the dining hall, leaving only enough illumination for the performers.

As the play unfolded, Katara watched as a delicate young girl became gradually smitten with a stoic young boy. After they slowly overcame their initial prejudices, they found themselves implicated in an age-old vendetta. Then, the typical romantic fluff ensued. However, there was a particularly epic battle scene between the families, when the end of the play loomed closer.

Katara watched as the girl jumped upon a table, claiming that she would end her life if the families did not resolve their differences. As the girl plunged a knife into her heart, Katara felt the tickle of Haru's voice in her ear.

"I never could figure out why she did that. I think she was being selfish."

"Selfish?"

"Yeah. It's always worse when one lover dies, and the other is left behind."

"Well, why doesn't the boy just kill himself? I mean, if he loves her that much."

"He thinks her death is all his fault, so he prolongs his suffering by choosing to live. It's penitence, in a way."

"That's ridiculously maudlin."

Haru chuckled. "What would you want your lover to do?"

"I've never had one, so I'm in no position to say."

Haru smiled as the actors slowly exited and applause rang through the grand hall.

"I want to show you something, Katara." Haru stood up and addressed the King, "Father, I want to show Katara the garden."

The ends of the old man's lips twitched into a smile, and he nodded slowly.

Taking Katara's hand, Haru rushed out of the oaken doors, into the labyrinthine corridors beyond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Swirls of blooms, sprigs, and all sorts of exotic flora exploded around Katara. Vines stretched invitingly downward from tall wooden lattices; blushing buds yawned as the couple sprinted past them, and the verdure danced hypnotically in their aftermath.

"Where are we going?" Katara called as Haru continued to jerk forward.

"It's a surprise!"

As the flora began to thin out, Katara wondered just what that "surprise" could be. "I thought you said we were going to a garden!"

"We are!"

"You don't make any sense at all."

Suddenly, Katara found herself in a deluge of blue. Squinting her eyes, she saw that a waterfall cascaded gently over smoothly fashioned rocks. Blue gladioli peeked out from under lethargically splayed grass blades. The blades themselves glistened with dew gleaned from the waterfall. Flat, blue-gray stones led up to a carved bench that sat complacently by the falls.

"I hope you like it," Haru smiled sheepishly.

"It's… just wow." Katara stepped closer to the water.

"I had it made for you." Haru took her hands into his. "Just you."

A/N: Cliffhanger…!

If you've seen The Cave of Two Lovers—I SWEAR TO APPA THAT I WROTE THIS LIKE A MILLION YEARS AGO. IT'S BEEN LOAFING ON MY COMPUTER FOR MONTHS NOW, AND I TOTALLY BASED THAT ONE PART OFF OF ROMEO AND JULIET. That is all. 

Oh yes—late update, I know. Life got in the way, mkay? (Not to kvetch or anything, but the only reason that this is up is that my prospective prom mancandy asked my friend instead, and I just wrote this while ignoring the casualties of the real world.)

New episodes are so amazing. I hope you guys have been keeping up 

Thank you for your wonderful reviews! They are my drug.

Really.


End file.
